We're Gonna Be Parents! Or Not
by Chouxes
Summary: Annabeth is throwing up and is just feeling completely sick. She thinks that she might be pregnant. Is she pregnant and will Percy want the baby if she is?


**I just wanted to write a simple oneshot today. I'm sorry if this is crappy but it is currently 12:20 a.m and I haven't slept at all, instead, I've been writing the new chapter of Percabeth in Goode High for you all. :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Percy Jackson series and stuff like that. Rick Riordan does. God, who freaking cares about disclaimers anyway? It's not like Rick Riordan is gonna write stuff on fanfiction. **

***XxX***

It was 2:00 in the morning and Annabeth was currently throwing up. Percy heard this, and being the good boyfriend he is, stood up quickly and went into the bathroom and held back Annabeth's hair.

After she finished throwing up, he helped her stand up and brush her teeth.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked her.

"Not really. But I'll be alright. I just need some rest." She replied. "Can you just call my secretary and tell her that I won't be coming to work today since I'm sick?"

"Yeah, sure." He said and helped her into bed.

After he finished calling Annabeth's secretary, he came back into the bedroom.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked her. He was always really worried when she got sick. He hated seeing her vulnerable and sometimes in pain.

"No. Can you just lie down with me?"

"Okay." He lied down with her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her shoulder and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

***XxX***

The alarm clock was ringing. Percy didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. It was only 6:30 a.m but he had to get to work soon.

Percy woke Annabeth up and gave her a glass of water.

"Annabeth, do you want me to call in sick at work so that I can stay with you today?" He asked her.

"No, it's okay." She said weakly. "Maybe I'll call Piper and we can go out or something." She lied. She wasn't really gonna go out with Piper. She just wanted to go to the doctor alone to see if she really is…you know…pregnant.

"Okay then."

***XxX***

Annabeth stood up and got ready. She put her hair up into a her usual ponytail and put on black sweats. She put on a grey tshirt with her white jacket on the top and her white tennis shoes. She also put on her owl necklace and matching earrings. She grabbed some money and stuffed it in her pocket then got out of the house. She decided to walk to the place since it was nearby.

The doctor quickly did some tests and said that he would call her when he got the results. And so, Annabeth went back home and waited.

***XxX***

**1 day later**

Annabeth was having dinner with Percy when her phone suddenly rang. She excused herself from the table and picked the phone up.

"Hello, Annabeth speaking."

"Hello Miss. Chase. This is Doctor Benyer and your test results have gotten back."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth's heart was pounding. She really wanted to know what the results were. "What are the results?"

"Well, Miss. Chase, congratulations! You are pregnant!"

"Oh, okay." Annabeth said and quickly hung up.

She was going to be a mother. A mother. A mother!

But how was Percy going to react? God, now she was worried. Would he even want this baby? Well, only one way to find out. They were eating at a fancy restaurant anyway.

When she got back to the table, Percy could see that something was bothering Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, what's the matter?" He asked, worried.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm okay." She said with a forced smile.

Percy wanted to know what was bothering her, but he knew that he shouldn't force her, she was going to tell him when the time was right.

When they ordered dessert, Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking up.

"Um, I have some news, I don't really know if it's…good news…for you…though."

"What is it?"

"I'm kind of…uh…pregnant." She said.

Percy had a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, Percy? I understand if you're not ready to raise this bab..." Annabeth was going to continue speaking, but Percy cut her off by leaning over and smashing her lips to his. After 10 seconds, he pulled away.

"Don't even think that I don't want a Mini-Annabeth/Percy." He whispered.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah, we are." He said with a smile. "And we're gonna love that baby more than our own lives."

**The End**

***XxX***

**So, that was shorter than I wanted it to be, but, oh well. Um, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
